Unbreak My Heart...
by SeiferCrossSword
Summary: Its a songfic! This is Quiefer by the way! Quistis is going through a tough time forgetting Seifer`s loss in the past. R&R!!


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Author`s Note: This is my second songfic and its a romance fic(Queifer).   
the song I picked is "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton.  
This story can be deep and painful...R&R!!!  
  
=============================================================  
Rain was pouring hard outside her dorm room...  
Quistis was twisting and turning in her bed having a dream from the past...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Goodbye..." were the last words that he said to her and all of a sudden   
he hugged her tight...then he ran and didn`t look back and Quistis look at   
him ran until he was gone...  
  
Quistis reached her hand out trying to reach him...but she couldn`t, all  
she can do is cry out his name in the distance...SEIFER!!!  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
=====================  
Don`t leave me in all this pain   
Don`t leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
=====================  
  
Quistis woke up from her sad flashback and she covered her face with  
her hands. Tears fell down her cheeks and she grabbed her pillow and hold  
it tight...She couldn`t sleep...  
  
"'Its been five years since I last saw Seifer here in Garden...and I keep  
having these dreams about both of us...its torturing me every night...  
please let these haunting dreams go away!...'" she said to herself.  
  
She then closed her eyes and remembered that night long ago when Seifer   
first showed his feelings towards her...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Quistis was in the Quad by herself looking at the bright stars high above   
in deep thought...  
  
"'Why do I deserve this?....Loneliness,why? I don`t deserve this...Nobody  
knows how I feel....when will someone understand me?...'" she thought to  
herself.  
  
Then she heard footsteps behind her and she saw Seifer walking slowly   
towards her.  
  
"Its kind of chilly this late at night...aren`t you cold?" he said  
"No...why are you doing here? Its your curfew and you know that!..." she said.  
"I don`t do curfews...my dear instructor..." he said  
"Then what do you do? Let me guess...hmm...fail exams, fight Squall, act like  
you were the leader...what else?" she said  
Seifer walked closer to her...  
"Well?" she asked again  
Then all of a sudden Seifer told her tight against his warm body and whispered  
something into Quistis`s ear...  
"I never stop dreaming about you...I love you Quisty..." he said to her.  
She was shocked when she heard him say those three beautiful words...She then  
put her arms around his waist tight and she rested her head on his chest. She  
whispered back in response the same exact words...  
"I love you too...Seifer" she said as she cried silently as her loneliness  
wasn`t there anymore...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
=====================  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
=====================  
  
Quistis opened her eyes and she hold her pillow tight...  
"'I wish you were here with me now Seifer...I need you...'" she said  
to herself.  
She got up from bed and looked out the window. It was the afternoon and  
it was raining hard...She put her hand on the glass and she cried because  
her suffering was getting worse...She looked out and saw a couple having  
fun in the rain which reminds her about her romantic moment with Seifer  
in the rain...  
  
=====================  
Un-break my heart  
Say you`ll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
=====================  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Quistis was waiting for Seifer outside of the Garden. It was cloudy but  
still it was ok. Then she felt a raindrop on her cheek and it started raining  
She ran under the trees for cover.Then she felt two strong arms from behind   
her and she looked behind to see that it was Seifer...  
  
"You look beautiful in the rain..." he said as he kissed the side of her neck.  
"And you look handsome in the rain..." she said back to him.  
  
Then they looked into each other`s eyes and they both knew that they are  
really in love with each other. Seifer kissed Quistis passionately on her  
lips and they were holding each other tight. They parted and she rested her  
head on his chest and closed her eyes...  
  
"'I wish this moment would stay like this forever...'" she thought to herself  
as the time past between them...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
=====================  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don`t leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
=====================  
  
Quistis looked away from the window and decided to walk a little bit outside  
of the Garden to take things off her mind. She started to remember that dream  
she had earlier with Seifer...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Quistis I have to go on a dangerous mission to the Missile Base in Galbadia...  
but..." he said while he was looking away from her.  
"But what? What`s wrong?..." she said as she was getting worried.  
"...I have to go alone." he said facing her.  
".....but I don`t want to lose you..I..I just can`t go on without you...I don`t  
want you to die!...I love you..." she said as she started to cry.  
Seifer took away her tear away from her cheek and he looked into her eyes   
tenderly...  
"I love you too...I`ll come back I promise..." he said as he then kissed her  
forehead.   
"Seifer..." she said   
Seifer hugged her tight..."Goodbye..." he said when he whispered into her ear.  
He then ran to get to his mission and Quistis looked after him...  
"'Seifer...please don`t go ...'" she said to herself as she tried to reach her hand   
out to him.  
"SEIFER!!!...." she shouted but sadly he couldn`t hear her...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
=====================  
I can`t forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me  
=====================  
  
Quistis was walking down the only street in Balamb in the rain thinking of  
many memories. She kept walking until she made it to the docks. She stood there  
looking out into the ocean...  
  
=====================  
Un-break my heart  
Say you`ll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
=====================  
  
"'I can`t take this pain anymore Seifer...you promised that you would come back  
but you didn`t...you lied to me, but I still love you...'" she thought to herself.  
  
=====================  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart   
My heart  
=====================  
  
She decided to return to Garden after taking some thought of her mind and started  
to walk down the same street. As she was walking she saw a very familiar person   
up ahead and she stood there looking suspiously at him...  
  
=====================  
Don`t leave me in all this pain  
Don`t leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
=====================  
  
"'Seifer?...it can`t be...'" she thought as she started walking slowly closer to  
him and she was shocked...it truly was Seifer...  
  
=====================  
Un-break my heart  
Say you`ll love me again   
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out my life  
=====================  
  
"Seifer...." she said as he suddenly turned around and saw her.  
"Quisty?....." he said as he looked at her eyes.  
Quistis started running to him and held him tight like that night five years ago.  
"I miss you so much Seifer its been so long..." she said as she put her arms around   
his neck and started crying.  
"I miss you too Quisty...I told you that I will come back..." he said  
  
=====================  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my...  
Un-break my heart  
=====================  
  
"Its been so long and during that time I`ve been thinking long and hard..." he  
said with feeling.  
"What is it that you were thinking?" she asked  
"I don`t know if you would say yes..." he said shyly.  
  
=====================  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart   
Sweet darlin`  
=====================  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"What I`m trying to say is that I love you with all my heart and I was wondering  
if..." he said as he got down on one knee and took out a little velvet box...and  
showed her a beautiful diamond band with a carving on the back that said "Q & S  
Forever"  
"Oh Seifer..." she said as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears fell  
down her cheeks.  
"Quistis Trepe...Will you marry me?" he said with loving emotion.  
"Yes! I will marry you Seifer Almasy!" she said as Seifer got to his feet and  
hugged Quistis tight and kissed her passionately...  
"I`ll never want to leave you again..." he said   
"We`ll always be together forever..." she said  
  
=====================  
Without you I just can`t go on  
Can`t go on....  
=====================  
  
==================================================================  
Well I hope that you love this fic...You know this fic kind of   
reminds me of the feelings that Quistis felt in Malice`s "Eye of  
the Hawk" don`t you think so? Anyway...If there is any other   
song suggestion I would love to hear it! R! & R!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
